


Redamancy

by tacoturtle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, headcanon that tsukki and yams switch personalities when its too early, rip tsukishima, this is honestly just tooth rotting fluff i swear, yamaguchi is such a savage i stg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacoturtle/pseuds/tacoturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tadashi, oh my god," Tsukishima said, letting his face fall into his hands. "Are you seriously RickRolling me at 5 in the morning?"</p>
<p>"Never gonna turn around and desert you~" Yamaguchi winked at Tsukishima as he sang along, and Tsukishima glared at him softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> Redamancy- A love returned in full; an act of loving the one who loves you.

Tsukishima awoke slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he looked around the dimly lit bedroom. He tried to stretch his arms above his head, but found that his entire right side was being restricted of movement. He looked down at Yamaguchi who slept soundly, pressing his face further into Tsukishima's side whenever Tsukishima tried to move. Tsukishima huffed, turning his head and squinting his eyes to try and decipher the numbers lighting up the alarm clock on the bedside table. After a few vain attempts at trying to tell the time, he reached over and grabbed the alarm clock itself, bringing it to his line of vision. 5:32 am. Why the fuck was he awake so early on a Saturday?

His stomach was the one to answer his question, growling in hunger as if to remind him that he didnt eat dinner (or lunch, for that matter) yesterday. He sighed tiredly despite having just woken up and tried to nudge Yamaguchi awake.

" 'dashi," Tsukishima mumbled, trying to pry his arm out of Yamaguchi's grip. Yamaguchi just clung tighter, nuzzling his face into Tsukishima's shoulder. "Tadashi, wake up." He tried again, prodding Yamaguchi with his elbow until Yamaguchi started stirring.

Yamaguchi made a small noise of discomfort, sitting up a bit in the bed while looking at Tsukishima drowsily. "Hmm, what's wrong?" He asked, voice rough with sleep.

"I'm hungry." Tsukishima said simply.

"Kei, oh my god," Yamaguchi groaned, falling back onto the bed. He turned so that his back was facing Tsukishima. "Please tell me you're sleep talking again."

"No, I'm not," Tsukishima said, his face tinting red with embarrassment. "Make me food."

"Go make yourself food." Yamaguchi replied, already starting to doze off again.

"Tadashi, please," Tsukishima said, rolling over to Yamaguchi's side of the bed. He shimmied around until he was on top of Yamaguchi, poking Yamaguchi's sides. Yamaguchi snorted at the action, trying to contain his laughter as he wriggled around under Tsukishima until he actually fell off of the bed. He yelped in surprise as he hit the cold floor, groaning in pain as the impact had done well to fully awaken him. He sat up slowly, glaring softly at the edge of the bed as he saw Tsukishima's head poking up and looking down at him, checking to make sure that he wasn't seriously hurt. He sighed in resignation as he got up from the floor. Might as well start the day early, huh?

"Fine, fine," Yamaguchi finally said, getting up from the floor. Tsukishima smirked in victory, and when Yamaguchi saw the look on his face he grabbed the nearest pillow and smothered Tsukishima into the bed. Tsukishima struggled against the pillow with Yamaguchi on top of him, laughing at Tsukishima's fruitless attempts at trying to get him away. After a while Tsukishima suddenly went limp, and Yamaguchi hastily removed the pillow, checking to see if he was okay and not dead. Tsukishima's eyes were closed and Yamaguchi couldn't feel him breathing, so he leaned closer to try and hear Tsukishima's heartbeat. Before he even got the chance to rest his head on Tsukishima's chest, though, he was flipped over, switching positions with Tsukishima. Yamaguchi's eyes widened at the smug grin on Tsukishima's face and, knowing he had already lost this fight, he leaned up to kiss the expression of victory away. Tsukishima grunted in surprise, but eventually relaxed into the kiss as he felt Yamaguchi's lips moving across his own.

Yamaguchi was the one to break away first, lying back onto the bed and watching as a blush spread across Tsukishima's face. Cute.

"Hey look, you're finally on top this time," Yamaguchi said absently, and Tsukishima's blush darkened. He laughed at the offended look that Tsukishima gave him and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek as an apology.

"You have drool on your face, by the way," Yamaguchi said, and Tsukishima immediately brought his hands up to his face to try and wipe it away. Yamaguchi chuckled and gently hit Tsukishima's side, signaling for Tsukishima to get off of him. Tsukishima compiled and walked into the bathroom while Yamaguchi sat up and stretched. He eventually rose from the bed and made his way out of the room, heading to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

When Tsukishima emerged from the bathroom, he walked over to the bedside table to look for his glasses. He sighed in exasperation when he realized that they weren't in their usual place and walked out of the bedroom, knowing exactly where they were (and more specifically, who had them).

" 'dashi, I need my glasses," Tsukishima said as he entered the kitchen, watching Yamaguchi sway his hips to an unknown tune as he flipped a pancake in midair.

"Hm?" Was all Yamaguchi replied, turning his head a bit in Tsukishima's direction. He was wearing Tsukishima's glasses, of course, and just as Tsukishima tried to reach for them Yamaguchi stepped out of the way, waving his spatula in a threatening manner.

"You're gonna hurt your eyes like that, you know," Tsukishima sighed out, but Yamaguchi just ignored him and went back to making food.

"You're gonna get gray hair by the time you're 30 if you keep worrying, you know," Yamaguchi retorted, smiling innocently as he watched Tsukishima roll his eyes. Eventually Yamaguchi gave him back his glasses (albeit reluctantly).

"Oh, can you go get my phone and speaker from the room?" Yamaguchi asked just as Tsukishima was about to sit down. Tsukishima sighed but did as he was told, walking out of the kitchen and coming back a few minutes later with said items. Yamaguchi smiled and kissed him on the cheek as thanks, taking his phone and scrolling through his song selection. He grinned evilly as he found a song that he thought was perfect and pressed play, letting the beat of the song flow throughout the kitchen.

When Tsukishima heard the intro to the song playing he paled, looking at Yamaguchi in horror. Yamaguchi just hummed along, swaying his hips more enthusiastically now that he had a song to dance to.

"Tadashi, oh my god," Tsukishima said, letting his face fall into his hands. "Are you seriously RickRolling me at 5 in the morning?"

"Never gonna turn around and desert you~" Yamaguchi winked at Tsukishima as he sang along, and Tsukishima glared at him softly.

"That's so old," Tsukishima mumbled.

"Just like your mom," Yamaguchi blurted without thinking. Tsukishima's glare intensified as Yamaguchi's eyes widened, and Yamaguchi started laughing uncontrollably.

"O-Oh my god," Yamaguchi said in between fits of laughter, "I don't even feel sorry for saying that."

"May all your bacon burn." Tsukishima said, narrowing his eyes at Yamaguchi.

"You leave Studio Ghibli out of this," Yamaguchi said. "We don't even have any bacon," He muttered as an afterthought. "And if I do burn any of these pancakes then I'll just give you the burnt ones." He smiled, watching as Tsukishima's eyes narrowed more at his words.

Tsukishima huffed, deciding not to say anything else in fear of getting the burnt end of the deal. The cursed song finally ended, and a more upbeat tune started to play. He settled his head in his palm and watched Yamaguchi cook, his sour expression turning into a soft smile as he noticed Yamaguchi bouncing in place to the beat, happily flipping pancakes and singing along to whatever song played.

Yamaguchi slowly stopped singing as he could feel Tsukishima staring at him, and once he finished the pancake batter he turned off the stove, turning around to look at Tsukishima. He smiled as Tsukishima raised his eyebrows at him, silently asking if he was done making the food.

Yamaguchi didn't answer him, instead taking his phone and scrolling through his music, looking for the song he had in mind. His smile widened as he found what he was looking for, and right when he pressed play he walked over to Tsukishima, trying to get him out of his chair.

"Really Tadashi? High School Musical?" Tsukishima asked, getting up from the chair he was sitting on.

Yamaguchi grinned cheekily at him, taking Tsukishima's hands into his own as he swayed along to the song. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, biting back a smile as he tried to match Yamaguchi's movements.

Yamaguchi leaned on Tsukishima, wrapping his arms around Tsukishima's waist as he hummed along to the song.

"A single voice, above the noise, like a common thread," Tsukishima quietly sang along, and Yamaguchi grinned into his chest as he clung tighter.

"Mmm, you're pulling me." Tsukishima continued to sing along as he pulled Yamaguchi closer, kissing his head and swaying slowly in the middle of the kitchen.

By the middle of the song they were both filled with poorly contained laughter and giddiness, falling over each other while trying to dance and sing along to the music. Tsukishima had actually lifted and twirled Yamaguchi once, causing Yamaguchi to shriek and cling to Tsukishima's shoulders for dear life.

"You're such a sap, I swear to god," Yamaguchi said as soon as Tsukishima put him back onto the ground. "Imagine if the others saw you like this."

"Oh god, I wouldn't hear the end of it." Tsukishima said. " 'Tsukishima the salt king showing affection? It really is the end.' " He rolled his eyes as he spoke and Yamaguchi chuckled at his impersonation of their friends.

"It wouldn't be that bad," Yamaguchi tried, but Tsukishima shook his head.

"It would be, trust me."

"Well, Mr. Salt King, our food is probably cold by now. Are you up for some cold pancakes and Spongebob?" Yamaguchi asked, and he watched as Tsukishima smiled softly at the suggestion.

"Of course I am." Tsukishima said, and together they gathered their food, moving to the couch for some well deserved cuddling and TV programs.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a challenge of "How Many Of My Friend's TsukkiYama Headcanons Can I Fit Into One Fanfic" and i sorta got carried away whoOPS
> 
> shoutout to my homie g Floric aka @ dabbing.tooru on instagram for the very many tsukkiyama headcanons that made this whole fic happen u the real mvp


End file.
